1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus and method and a program offering medium, particularly to a recording/reproducing apparatus and method and a program offering medium restraining what a user erroneously recognizes as a failure in relation to consecutive reproduction of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case in a disk in which video data or audio data is not only consecutively recorded but also recorded intermittently at intervals of time. Further, there is a case in which data which has once been recorded is erased and other data is overwritten.
There is a case in which when such an erasing or overwriting processing is repeatedly executed, data which is to be consecutively reproduced is not necessarily recorded at consecutive positions on a disk but is recorded at positions separate from each other on the disk. At such an occasion, when a capacity of a buffer in reproduction of an apparatus is not sufficient, there is a case in which data cannot be reproduced consecutively and reproduction data becomes temporarily deficient depending on positions of recording.
However, whether nonconsecutive portions are caused is influenced by the capacity of the buffer of the apparatus and accordingly, compatibility among apparatus cannot be ensured and in the worst case, there is a concern that the user erroneously recognizes that an apparatus is failed.
The present invention has been carried out in view of such a situation and it is an object of the present invention to ensure compatibility of apparatus and restrain what a user erroneously recognizes as a failure of apparatus.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording apparatus comprising recording means for recording data to a record medium, determining means for determining whether the data can be reproduced consecutive to already recorded data and executing means for executing a processing in respect of consecutive reproduction of the data in correspondence with a result of determination of the determining means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording method of a recording apparatus, the recording method comprising a recording step for recording data to a record medium, a determining step for determining whether the data can be reproduced consecutive to already recorded data when the data is recorded on the record medium, and an executing step for executing a processing in respect of consecutive reproduction of the data in correspondence with a result of the determination at the determining step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program offering medium offering a program for executing a processing, the processing comprising a recording step for recording data to a record medium, a determining step for determining whether the data can be reproduced consecutive to already recorded data when the data is recorded on the record medium, and an executing step for executing a processing in respect of consecutive reproduction of the data in correspondence with a result of the determination at the determining step to a recording apparatus for recording the data to the record medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reproducing apparatus comprising reproducing means for reproducing data recorded on a record medium, extracting means for extracting information of consecutive reproduction expressing whether the consecutive reproduction of the data can be executed from the data reproduced by the reproducing means and adding means for adding a gap to the data reproduced by the reproducing means in correspondence with the information of the consecutive reproduction extracted from the extracting means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reproducing method comprising a reproducing step for reproducing data recorded on a record medium, an extracting step for extracting information of consecutive reproduction expressing whether the consecutive reproduction of the data can be executed from the data reproduced at the reproducing step and an adding step for adding a gap to the reproduced data in correspondence with the extracted information of the consecutive reproduction extracted at the extracting step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program offering medium for offering a program executing a processing, the processing comprising a reproducing step for reproducing data recorded on a record medium, an extracting step for extracting information of consecutive reproduction expressing whether the consecutive reproduction of the data can be executed from the data reproduced at the reproducing step and an adding step for adding a gap to the reproduced data in correspondence with the information of the consecutive reproduction extracted at the extracting step to a reproducing apparatus.
According to the recording apparatus, the recording method and the program offering medium specified in the features of the present invention, in correspondence with the result of determination on whether the data can be reproduced consecutive to the already recorded data, the processing in respect of the consecutive reproduction of the data is executed.
According to the reproducing apparatus, the reproducing method and the program offering medium specified in the features of the present invention, in correspondence with the information of the consecutive reproduction reproduced from the record medium, the gap is added to the data.